How to save a life
by LokiPie
Summary: This little battle that they had created had been going on for far too long; It has left so meany scars but mainly the deepest wound was the one on Damon's heart; the one that Elana has created, the one that needs healing but It seems to be getting worse...


How to save a life.

Hi Me DamonxElana fans I have a story for you and I hope you like It xxx

Warning - Angus, got some spoilers In It but I promise not a lot! Lots of violence (of course It ain't a Vampire diaries fic for nothing) and also other thing that I can't think of at the moment.

Disclaimer - I'm going to say this only one time! I do not own Vampire diaries (I wish I did I mean who wouldn't)

She couldn't remember what had happened; one minute she was In the car with Matt driving back to Mystic falls then suddenly they were plummeting to the bottom of the river.

It was getting too late now; all the air was starting to vanish and the car was completely consumed In water, no way out and no way In trapped forever.

"No!" A scream from the bridge was called out Into the night air as the man looked down at the scene In the water, his grey eyes focusing on the women that faced him, the pain In her eyes as she took them final breaths.

He jumped over the railing and into the freezing water focusing only on that one special women as he swam closer to the black car.

He yanked the door open to see the two, he needed to get her out but no she was persistent with getting Matt out first.

He couldn't though If he did she would surly die and he was not willing for that to happen; she was the person that made him glad that he had everyday, just to be by her side thats what made him breath.

He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close even though she put up a struggle but he did not care he wanted to do this, no he needed to do this.

He lifted both her and himself to the surface then dragged her over to shore.

He placed two fingers to her neck checking for a pulse, It was there but It was faint.

In slow steady breaths she inhaled the air around her, looking up at him with some sort of a betrayed glint in her eye.

"How could you? Damon I told you to get him first..." She mumbled still looking up at him with that same expression; the one that made Damon want to die inside.

"Elana I couldn't I needed to save you...You would of died Elana you would of died," Damon replied holding her wrists In a loving manner.

Elana broke the hold whilst standing up and turning her back towards him.

"Elana I'm sorry but It was ever him or you and I would always pick you because I need and want you to live Elana...you make me selfish," Damon throw back to Elana as she slowly started walking away.

Elana half turned around and gave Damon a small glare,

"And thats just the problem Damon you can't let go can you...I'm sorry but I don't want to see you for awhile," and with that she turned back around and proceeded to walk.

A stabbing pain twisted into his stomach as he fell to his knees, he was always so close but yet It seemed so far away, he couldn't help that he was Infatuated by her and It hurt so much to see her walk away from what he was trying to Invent; this romance.

His brother Stefan was one of the things In the way; her love for him and always she seemed to be anger with Damon like Stefan was all good and perfect.

It hurt so much, so close to tears that It was unbearable but still not ready to show the world that kind of weakness because purely that would mean that she would of won.

This little battle that they had created had been going on for far too long; It has left so meany scars but mainly the deepest wound was the one on Damon's heart; the one that Elana has created, the one that needs healing but It seems to be getting worse...

End of Chapter

So what do you think? Please leave a review and I know I nicked some of what happened at the end of the season and the new episode of the new season which I loved by the way except all the StefanxElana crap! Anyway love that Elana's a Vampire (sorry spoiler If you haven't watch It)

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW

Love you all ? (no vampire Icon) …_…

DArkCRazyFanGiRl


End file.
